Secrecy
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: Auron and Rikku both have skeletons in a shared closet. Their secrets are their own, but their relationship is a bit less discreet. This is a chronicle of the moments the two opposites share. Each oneshot/drabble has its own warnings. AurRikku.


_**A/N:** Heya peoples. I'm back with an AurRikku oneshot and drabble collection! 8D_

_Oh, before I continue this author's note, I'd like to say that for the other AurRikku fans, I have... FANART! =P -fanfare-_

_It's sexual, but I promise, it is NOT THAT BAD in terms of what you can actually see! There are no privates showing and there is no full breast exposure. As a matter of fact, you can't see much below the shoulders. The filters are still there though, just in case (for nudity and sexual themes). It took me a couple of hours (I didn't count, but I know it took at LEAST four hours to complete it) to do, so I would appreciate it if you guys took a look at it and let me know what you think. You can tell me in a review, or if you have a deviantart account, leave a comment on the picture itself. Thanks in advance! ^^_

_Link (just exclude the spaces and quotation marks. I don't know how to link to the picture without the site redirecting you to a log in page or whatever): "shihnareborn . deviantart . com"_

_The Work's Title (also minus the quotation marks): "FFX-Don't Want to Say Good Bye"_

_Anyway, I'll HOPEFULLY be updating this every so often. I'll leave you to read now, but before that..._

**_Warning(s) for This Chapter:_**_ Attempts at sexual innuendo._

_Now read, enjoy, and please review~_

_P.S.: Since underlines refuse to work for me for some unknown reason, I'm going to start bolding things that I would normally underline within a story. Bold print likes me =3_

* * *

"I've always wondered something…" Rikku mused to herself. She chuckled mischievously.

"What are you up to?"

Rikku jumped with a squeak when she unexpectedly heard Auron's voice, _already_ sounding as though he were reprimanding her.

"C'mon!" Rikku whined, "I haven't even _done_ anything!"

"_Yet_." Auron added.

"Well," the Al Bhed thief huffed indignantly, "You'll find out soon enough."

_This _can't _end well…_ Auron mentally sighed, resisting the urge to just _tempt_ the answer from his young lover, _Though it may well be entertaining to some degree._

xXx

**Preemptive Strike!**

"This should be easy; just some machina. Think you can handle it, Rikku?"" Tidus asked jokingly, knowing full well that machina disassembly was one of Rikku's specialties.

**Tidus used Haste.**

"Oh, I can handle it alright…" Rikku leered sneakily. She looked in Auron's direction and licked her lips inconspicuously.

**Rikku used Steal. Rikku stole Auron's Jacket.**

"_Rikku!_" Auron growled threateningly.

"But I've _always_ wondered if you could steal from an ally. I just wanted to know." Rikku murmured faux-guiltily. Auron didn't seem to buy it, but played along for the moment.

**Rikku used Steal. Rikku stole Auron's Body Armor.**

Everyone looked at Rikku in surprise. Once _could_ _be_ a fluke, _maybe_.But twice, _no way_.

Auron smacked his own forehead in a mix of annoyance and exasperation. "Rikku, we're going to have a _little talk_ later…"

"Lookin' forward to it, sexy." Rikku winked and giggled.

Auron blushed almost unnoticeably and turned angrily to Tidus. "And _you_, Tidus…! Didn't I _tell you_ that Rikku was up to something?"

"But I-"

"And yet you _Hasted_ her, knowing all too well that she could use that to her advantage in her little _plot_!"

"I thought she would steal-"

"Uggh… It seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"From the machina…" Tidus finished with a sigh.

**Random Machina became bored and ran away.**

"At least we won…" Rikku tried.

**Auron used Threaten.**

**Rikku is Immune.**

"How is that pos-"

"Believe me, Grump-pa, being _with_ you as long as I have changes some things." She subtly exaggerated the word "with" and winked at him again, implying the true meaning of that particular word..

"At least my pipes aren't _rusty_." Auron countered with his own double entendre.

_I can attest to that… _Rikku pleasantly shuddered a bit at that thought. She tried verbally attacking Auron again. "Well… Well… I… Uhhhhh…"

And failed.

**Rikku escaped.**

"… Did we win anything?" Tidus inquired.

**You received no AP.**

**You received no items.**

"Aww, man!"


End file.
